


Pretty Boy's Dream State

by FlymetotheM00n12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Pegging, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Soft and Rough sex, Soft sex, Swinging Couple, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlymetotheM00n12/pseuds/FlymetotheM00n12
Summary: What are Lance's odds of babysitting for his celebrity crush?What are the odds that it turns out to be more than that?





	Pretty Boy's Dream State

**Author's Note:**

> Some shenanigan I spilled out in a shance discord server and everyone who followed along encouraged me to post it. So, this one is for you guys <3

Lance wouldn’t consider himself a lucky person. 

No.

Usually it’s the opposite. Usually it’s him that had to dig himself out of the mud and it was him that pushed himself to get where he was. He fell down more times whiles things crumpled and fail, over and over again. But no matter how Lance felt hopeless, he kept pressing on. It finally got him to California, where he always wanted to be. It was a fresh start and a chance for him to find his potential, his purpose. He was young and ready to take on the world, even when he's given the shitty end of life.

Of course, Lance knew whatever struggles he had back in his small, dead end town from the other side of the country would seem like nothing compared to California. But this is what Lance wanted. Despite finding the shittest roommate in the world and working at two jobs to keep up with his bills. Luckily, he was too busy to be homesick, well, more accurately, miss his family. He skypes and talk to them as much as he could despite the time difference and conflicting schedules. 

 

While balancing working two shitty jobs and trying to hunt down his roommate for his half of the rent, Lance also had a baby sitter and dog walker profile and every once in awhile would do a babysitting gig for some extra cash. He barely does it and often forgets he has one until a notification bell lights up indicating a parent was interested.

Just like this fine Tuesday afternoon while Lance had a coffee break. He checked his notification to see an Allura messaged him about if he was interested in babysitting two kids. She was desperate since she had to fire the last babysitter for stealing.

Allura was beyond stunning and her kids were equally adorable. But something about them were awfully familiar? But Lance's over exhausted brain wasn't going to get into it. Although something in the back of his mind kept nagging at him. 

Allura and him message each other back and forth, figuring out times that worked for the both of them and once Lance assured Allura he was willing to drive out to her house, despite it being a 2 hour drive on top of L.A traffic, it was a done deal. As Lance finishes his coffee and goes back to work, his mind couldn't stop thinking about Allura. 

She mentioned she was married but her husband was working overtime and his job has him travelling a lot more now. Which leaves her balancing her work and taking care of the kids a lot more difficult. 

Lance felt bad for her and despite the position is pushing what he wanted to do. He couldn't find himself to mind, from what he can tell from Allura, she was sweet, funny and considerate. She was already better than most families he dealt with.

The day to meet Allura had rapidly arrived and Lance couldn't get her out his mind. He couldn't place where he saw her before, but there was something so familiar about her.

The drive wasn't as bad as Lance anticipated, and the house was beautiful. A little messy but what can you expected when you have two toddlers. Lance adjusted himself before he rang the doorbell. 

When the door opened, he expected the beautiful Allura but instead was.... Takashi Shirogane. Lance froze, mind turning into putty. 

Wait, what?

 

Takashi Shirogane, the amazing actor and social media entertainer. The same one Lance has a huge, stupid crush on. From his charms to his humor to his extremely handsome face and to his huge, muscular build. Lance looks up to Shiro, he wasn't a huge celebrity, in fact he was rather small but he still made content that was equally funny and motivational, encouraging and positive. Lance fell hard and deep, it didn't help that Shiro was basically a greek god.

But Lance was respectful. He was just a fanboy who kept his distance. Although, late at night when he's wanking it out, where his dirty imagines run wild. That's a completely different story. But they were harmless, what are the odds of meeting his all time celebrity crush and if that, what are the odds of actually getting to know them on a more personal level.

Shiro had to know Lance knew who he was. Lance tried to hide his surprise but his eyes were practically bugging out of his head and his jaw is on the fucking ground. But instead of slamming the door in his face, he just smile that beautiful smile. "Hi, you must be the new babysitter. Please, come in."

Opening the door for him. Suddenly, everything clicked. Shiro was going on premier tours for his new movie. Lance knew Shiro was already married and had two children, he just didn’t show much of his personal life on social media. Every once in awhile he would post pictures or in his videos, there would be a glimpse of his family. That’s where Lance saw Allura, she’s Shiro’s wife.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Abort, abort, abort

Lance barely registered that he shook Shiro's hand as they exchanged introductions. He, also, didn't realized that he called Allura, until he sees the beautiful woman basically floating in from the backyard, the two kids rushing in behind her.

Lance was floored by everyone's beauty, and meeting his role model, he almost missed Allura asking him about the drive.

"Oh-Uh, it actually wasn't bad. It was nice." Lance smiled, a little nervous. He could tell he was blushing and had that dumb goofy smile he usually have when a someone cute looked at him. God, he hated how he felt out of place and underdressed, despite him always keeping up with his appearance.

But neither Allura or Shiro seemed to mind. In fact, they were extremely nice and layback. It was easier and easier for Lance to relax and just talk to them. Their kids, were a bit of a handful but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Having a good number of nieces and nephews back home. 

It was clear to Allura and Shiro that Lance was a good fit. Before he knew it, he was their new babysitter. It didn't sink in that he would go to his celebrity crush's house once or twice a week to watch over his children until he was half way back home. He was stuck on the highway as he screamed on top of his lungs in his own confinement of his car.

~~~

Lance didn't expect to adjust to the new schedule quickly as he did. Before he knows it, 5 months has passed. His star stuck for Shiro (and for Allura) has mellowed from hero worshipping to something more genuine and.... Quite worse for Lance. 

Lance couldn't help but fall more, and harder, in love with both Shiro and Allura. Even though they were both happily married. They're the perfect couple, both beautiful inside and out. They worked hard working their dream jobs.They have two of the cutest kids, despite them being rambunctious at times. They had it all together. Lance just couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if it was the three of them. But he didn't act on these fantasies. No, he was still respectful even when he's hurting deep down. 

He still cared for the kids and bond with Allura and Shiro, whenever he was around. Both Allura and Shiro were well aware of Lance being a fanboy of Shiro’s but neither mind. Lance had deemed himself worthy of a great nanny and a respectable adult. Everything stayed the same until that Friday evening-

"I'm so sorry, Lance. But I have an early shoot and Shiro has an early flight. I need you here by 6am tomorrow" Allura's voice sounded guilty over the phone, Lance felt really bad for her.

"It's okay, Lur. I can be there." Lance assured her. 

"I just feel terrible, because I know that's extremely early for you. Especially if you close as a bartender..." Allura rambled, thinking. "Tell you what. Why don't you spend the night."

Lance double take, almost dropping the pan of eggs on the floor. 

"Wha- what? Allura, I can't ask you that." Lance tried to brush off.

"You're not asking me anything. I'm asking you, silly." Allura giggled. 

God, her laugh is so adorable. I can see why, Shiro fell for her everyday.

"And Shiro can pick up after your shift." Allura said, matter-of-factly. Lance stumbled over his words a bit.

"Allura, it's fine. I can drive myself to your house afterwards." Lance laughs, covering his mini heart attack of the thought of being a car with Shiro for 2 hours. 

"Then it's settled. See you tonight, Lance." Lance wasn't sure if his ears were playing tricks on him but he was positive Allura just purred at him. That definitely did things to him.

His shift bartending dragged on but as soon as he walked out to his car, he saw a familiar white SUV. And a familiar and, as always, handsome Shiro stepped out. 

"Shiro?" Lance called out. Changing his direction to walk towards the older male. Shiro, looking even more attractive, with fitted jeans, a plain TShirt and a leather jacket. He groaned. "I told Allura I would drive myself."

Shiro chuckled. "You know Allura, Lance. Once she made up her mind, you can't change it." 

Lance sighed, he knew Shiro was right. Allura can be frustrating a times. 

"What about my car?" 

Shiro shrugged, still had that beautiful smile.

"We'll deal with it tomorrow. Come on, Pretty boy." Shiro jerked his head towards the car. Lance sighed, fighting his blush. Somewhere along the way, Shiro had start calling Lance pretty boy. Lance was sure it was just a poke at his fanboy status but it without a doubt stirred heat in his stomach. 

"You know this two against one thing is really unfair." He said, climbing into the the passenger seat. He could see Shiro smirk but didn't say anything.

The drive was more quiet than usual since the radio wasn’t playing in the background. But Lance didn't mind, he was practically falling asleep...

Until a large hand casually rested on his thigh. His eyes widen as his body went rigid. He looked over at Shiro, who was focus on the road. Maybe he didn't notice he done it?

"Allura and I have been talking. You're really amazing with the kids, Lance." Shiro spoke before he could bring it up. Lance flushes under the casual compliment.

"It-It's nothing, really. I'm use to little ones all my life, especially with my brothers' and sisters' kids" Lance smiles, running his hand through his hair in the back. 

Shiro's eyes flickered to him. Lance's heart jumped to his throat when he caught something dark and predatory. The hand on his thigh gave a firm squeeze.

"We really appreciate it. Especially since you work two jobs already. You must be exhausted." Shiro casually, almost innocently. But the hand that travelled higher on his thigh before giving it another squeeze, this time it wasn’t so gentle, said otherwise.

Lance jolted, he body heating up quickly. He pressed his thighs tightly to hide he was starting to get wet already. However, he doesn’t say anything about it, he wanted whatever was happening to last as long as possible. 

"Nah, I need the money, anyways. You know how it is. Gotta work hard to live in the Dream State." Lance tried to joke, his face felt on fire in the dimly lit car, sweat already prickling underneath his clothes. Shiro smiled.

"That's true." Shiro nodded, contemplating. "We just think we haven't really thanked you for all that you’ve done for us." 

Lance stared at Shiro in confusion briefly, they paid him every time and even more than what they said they would. But realized flooded when Shiro's hand pushed its way in between Lance's thighs, right on his crotch.

"Sh-Shiro?" Lance squeaked. Both of his hands curled around Shiro's arm. 

"Don't worry, Baby boy. Allura will have her turn when we get home." Shiro grinned, rubbing his fingers against Lance's dick before they slipped further down.

Lance's mind stopped working momentary. He can only think of the thick fingers pressing into his cunt. He was coming undone fast, as his thighs fall apart. 

He shouldn't be enjoying this. He really should talk this out with them. Shiro is nearly twice his age and Allura being slightly older than that. But god, he wanted this so much. He imagined this so many times, he should be ashamed. Moreso, he should be more ashamed by how loud he moaned when Shiro pressed his fingers firmly against him. 

Nothing he imagined could ever compare to the real thing. Shiro's fingers were bigger than his, stronger as they pressed through his jeans, running along the seams. 

"Fuck, you're already so wet," Shiro groaned. "You're practically dripping onto the seat"

"Shiro," Lance did not whine, he didn't. It's not his fault that his breath hitched and his eyes began to water as Shiro teased with the tip of his fingers. His hips tilted upwards as they rocked forward closer to the hand. 

"Take off your pants, sweetheart." Shiro demanded, a hint of a growl peaking out. Lance didn't think twice to compel. His fingers fumbled with his button and zipper.

Desperately lifting his hip, to push them down his ankle, a little difficult by the restriction by his seatbelt. His bare ass pressed against the heated seat, pressing one heel on the edge of the seat. 

Shiro groaned, palming himself at the red light. He looked over Lance, over at how much he’s already worked up. "Damn, Lance. Look at the mess you made. Allura isn't going to be happy." 

His hand was back on Lance, who all but keened when a finger slipped into him. Lance clinged to him as he wrapped his arms around Shiro's.

“Did you think I didn’t notice the way you looked at me? The way you practically begged me to bend you over every possible surface and take you? Or you would stare at Allura far too long for it to be subtle? Your eyes just lingering a little longer on her ass or her boobs. Oh trust me, baby boy. We’ve noticed.” Shiro growled, thrusting in another finger into Lance. The other male turned into a whimpering mess from all the teasing and stretching of his fingers. Lance's hand travelled down to clutched on top of Shiro's hand.

"Shiro," he cried. He wasn't going to last long. It was all too much, but more than he could ever dreamed of. And with a twist of Shiro's wrist, Lance came with a shout. Tears spilled down his cheek as his body jerked and twisted from the intensity of the orgasm. 

Shiro's fingers slowly milked Lance through his height. Once Lance cried from over sensitivity, did Shiro pulled his drenched hole. 

"We still got 45 minutes til we're home." Shiro said, lifting his soaked fingers to Lance's lips.

Lance almost went cross eyed trying to focus on Shiro's fingers in front of him. He didn't have to be told twice as he leaned forward. He started with little kitten licks, holding onto Shiro's wrist to steady himself. 

He peaked over at Shiro through his eyelashes that were still clumpbed with tears. Shiro's jaw was clenched as his other hand gripped the wheel tightly. 

Lance moaned as the fingers curled and pushed past his lips. Eyes slipped closed again as he sucked and licked at the fingers. 

At the next stop light, Shiro ripped his fingers away. His hands worked like lighting as he fumbled with his belt and pants. 

Shiro moaned when his dick was finally out. He stroke it a couple of times, his head fell back against his chair. He looked over at Lance, who was focused on the huge dick. He knew Shiro was packing but holy fuck, it was another thing to see it with his eyes.

Lance found himself leaning over the console. Shiro hissed as Lance gripped him, his hand barely wrapped around Shiro. He stroked him experimentally, twisting his wrist a bit before leaning over a bit more to kiss the tip. He tilted his head a little to kiss a trail down the side.

Shiro's large hand cup the back of his head before he gripped his hair roughly. He guided Lance back up before guiding the tip to his mouth.

Both of them moaned as Lance sinked down. Unfortunately, he couldn't go far from the seat belt digging into his shoulder and the large console. 

The grip didn't soften as he still guided Lance up and down on his dick. Shiro's hips lifted a bit.

Lance moaned around Shiro's dick. It was hot, heavy, and quite addicting. It's been a long time and Lance may have forgotten he had an oral fixation.

Despite his jaw beginning to ache and he neck being to strain a bit, he still allowed Shiro to guide him on his dick. His hips working subtly up and down. Petting his hair occasionally from the rough pulls. Lance used his hand to jerk off what he couldn't fit in his mouth, using his spit as lube. 

"Such a good boy," Shiro groaned above him. Lance whimpered at the praise, his body ache from his orgasm but everything Shiro does was sending dull sparks down his chest. "Why don't you move that pretty little hand of your's, pretty boy."

Lance whined but followed his direction. But he knew why when he felt the car slow down to the last red before they would turn to his subdivision. Lance mentally prepared himself as he relaxes his jaw. Shiro shifted his leg to plant his foot firmly on the car floor.

Even with how much Lance prepared, he could never anticipated how rough and fast Shiro thrusted in his mouth. He could tell Shiro was racing to finish before he could get home.

"Come on, pretty boy." Shiro muttered, "So close."

Lance moaned, moving his head with Shiro's vigorous thrusts. But it wasn't enough as the light turned green.

Shiro growled. His grip in Lance's hair was painfully tight as he held his head down. The air in the car was tensed as Shiro was eerily quiet. 

Lance whimpered. He can tell where they are from the distance and turns they took. Though Shiro was speeding and turned rather sharp around corners. 

It wasn't long before Shiro pulled into the driveway. It was there he finally released Lance. Both of them broke apart, scrabbling to pull their pants up and tuck themself in. 

Shiro was done first, as he burst out the car and stormed over to Lance's side and yanked his door open. Lance yelped as Shiro lifted him in the air and carried him to the house.

"I see you started without me," Allura teased, perched at kitchen island, reading a book. She looked absolutely stunning with her beautiful white hair, tossed up in a messy bun. She had reading glasses resting on her nose and her night robe wrapped snugly around her body.

"Not now," Shiro growled. Making his way through the quiet house, as it was really late and knew their kids were tucked in and passed out.

He bursted through his bedroom and dropped Lance on the king sized bed. Lance barely bounced before Shiro was tugging his pants completely off, leaving Lance bare from the waist down. 

Shiro all but shoved his own pants down mid thigh as he took his cock out again. Stroking it a couple of times before position to Lance's entrance. He looked up.

"Clean?" He asked. Lance nodded fast, not trusting his voice. It was all Shiro needed as he pushed all the way in. Lance screamed on top his lungs. But was quickly muffled by Shiro's hand, his hand covered his entire lower face. 

"Shhhhhh, Baby. Don't want to wake the kiddies, do you?" Shiro purred in his ear.

They stayed still for a few minutes. Letting Lance adjusted to the sudden penetration. He felt so full by Shiro's dick, tears spilling at the corner of his eyes. He hands gripping Shiro's arm and wrist again as some type of anchor. 

"Fuck, Lance." Shiro groaned, head dropping forward. "So tight." 

Allura had sneaked in sometime and made a place on her side next to Lance. Her well manicured nails were teasing and making random trails underneath his button up shirt. 

"Look at you, such a mess." She giggles, peppering kisses along Lance's neck and cheek. "You're absolutely a sight to be seen and it's just the beginning"

Lance couldn't help but whimper at her words. Her long fingers slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

What did he get himself into.

Lance couldn't focus long when Shiro started to moved. Slow but powerful thrusts. Lance tossed his head back, one hand shooting up above his head to grab a fistful of bed comforter.

Allura completed her task and let the shirt fall on Lance's side. She took her time exploring his torso. From his smooth, lean stomach to the thin almost visible lines underneath his chest, to his sensitive nipples

"Stunning," She whispered, kissing every inch. Lance arched up when she brushed his nipples. Moans muffled behind Shiro's prosthetic hand as Shiro picked up the pace. 

Shiro wrapped his other arm underneath Lance's thigh, lifting it to press against his chest as he leaned forward. His hand falling away from Lance's face. 

"Remember to stay quiet for us, pretty boy." He growled, nipping at Lance's ear. 

Lance tried his best to not make a sound but it was a lost cause when Shiro thrusted fast and hard into him. Skin slapping aggressively against each other. 

The young male had to bite harshly onto his own fist from letting out a high whine again. The feather light kisses and touches from Allura and the rough hold and thrust from Shiro was all too much for Lance's poor sensitive body and mind.

Once he couldn't thought it could get better, he noticed Allura sitting up a bit. It was almost in slow motion as he watched her swing a gorgeous toned leg over his chest while Shiro moved his leg away. 

Gracefully sitting on top of him like his entire being was made just for Allura to sit on. Lance couldn't complain, no, he was too busy whimpering when he finally noticed that Allura was wearing nothing underneath her robe. She was nearly as wet as him, spilling freely over him.

Lance could die right here. The view alone was nothing he could ever compared to. Two of the most gorgeous human beings and Lance was beneath both of them. And as Shiro unwrapped Allura's robe, it was like watching a flower bloom. Peeling away the light pink robe to reveal something beautiful and perfect. Gorgeous brown skin shines and glimmers underneath the moonlight.

A breath was caught in Lance's throat as Shiro hooked his chin over Allura's shoulder. Both of them staring down at Lance with both love and admiration but also with hunger and desire.

Shiro slowed his thrust again to something more sensual. Lance hummed, peaking up at the married couple through his eyelashes. But it wasn't until Allura started to move as well. Moving in time with her husband. 

Grinding against his stomach, using his body to get off. It was too much, Lance scrunched up his face, throwing his head back again. The back of his fist pressed into mouth to keep all the noises down, drool beginning to collect at the corner of his mouth.

"Too bad you have to keep it down, gorgeous. I want to hear you so bad." Allura commented, voice soft and pouty, almost. 

"They're absolutely addicting. He sounds like a beautiful little slut," Shiro groaned. "And his mouth is fucking amazing."

Heat shot up and down Lance's body at Shiro's words. Lance wasn't quite sure how one can simultaneously have a praise kink and slut shame kink, yet here he is. 

"Is that so?" Allura asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'll guess I have to try it out myself."

Allura reached down and curled a fist around Lance's wrist to pull his hand away.

"What do you say, sweetie?" Allura asked, tilting her head down at him. She continued to roll her hips down. 

"Pl-please!" Lance cried, his voice sounded completely wrecked as he all but shouted out his response. 

Allura shushed him. "Don't worry, good boys will get their treat soon enough." 

She finally raised on her knees and she scooted up until Lance's face was right between her thighs. Her arousal right above Lance's mouth. Allura ran her fingers through Lance's now wild hair as she guides herself down. Shiro's hand steadying her waist. 

Lance was waiting, mouth open and tongue out. When Allura finally settled on Lance's mouth. Both of them moaned, Allura tossing her head back. Lance closed in his eyes, focusing only in pleasuring Allura, although it was difficult when Shiro would hit that one spot.

The vibration sending shivers down Allura. As Lance's eager tongue licked and thrusted into Allura. She tasted sweeter than Shiro, it was best of both worlds.

"Shit, Takashi." Allura breathed. "You weren't kidding."

She begin to roll her hips again in sync with Shiro's. Switching from gripping Lance's hair to combing it. 

Lance made a bold move to raise his arm to fondle one of Allura's breast. She groaned immediately as she closed her eyes. Her other hand cupped his hand, guiding him how she wanted to be grabbed. Shiro suddenly moaned loudly.

"Shit, I'm fucking close." He bit out. Allura looked over her shoulder at him. Lance couldn't tell what she said but Shiro gave a wicked smirk, agreeing. 

Before Lance knew it, he was left bare. Shiro pulled out and Allura moved off of him. Lance sobbed, he was also so close, being full and over stimulated in all the right ways was suddenly left with nothing. 

It was unfair. 

Until he was suddenly flipped to his hands and knees.

Shiro's dick right in his face again.

"You know the drill, baby boy." He smirked. Cocky and arrogant. Lance didn't have to be asked twice as he took his cock back in his mouth. 

He didn't have much control for long as Shiro's hand found its way back into Lance's hair. Using it as leverage to thrust and grind into his face. Lance moaned again, drool spilling down his chin. 

He was too caught up into getting his face fucked to notice Allura moving behind him. He didn't notice until something was entering him again.

His eyes widen for a fraction, he began to pull away to look behind him but Shiro caught his jaw.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Baby boy. It's just Allura." He purred. Petting his cheek, slowly thrusting his hips to feel his cock sliding in Lance’s mouth. 

"Don't worry, darling. I won't hurt you." She reassured, directly whispering in his ear before grazing his ear with her teeth. 

She straighten up as she pressed her hips into Lance's ass. The leather straps were cooler than her skin.

"Ready when you are, beautiful." She sang encouraging. Lance's blue eyes shined with unshed tears as he looked up at Shiro. He gave a small nod. 

Shiro grinned, brushing his cheek affectionately before passing the message on to Allura. 

Allura smile wide as she ran her hands up and down Lance's back. Giving his ass a playful smack before she began to move, Shiro moving in time with her again. 

They worked together, matching each other's pace.Building up to fast and rough. 

Lance was an absolute mess. More drool spilling down his chin, tears streaming down his cheek. His moans and cries were muffled and silence by Shiro's dick. As he was absolutely dripping around Allura's strap on. His arms barely holding him up. 

In fact, Shiro's hands around his face and head and Allura holding on his waist were the only reason he was still up.

All of them were getting close to the finishing line.

Lance was first. He didn't last long when Allura reach around and start to rub his dick. His scream was silent as white spots decorated his vision.

Shiro was close behind. With the vibration of Lance's moan, he didn’t stand a chance. He groaned and he shoot his load down Lance's throat. Lance took it all. Swallowing it all up and lazily licking up the remains.

Allura was last. Grinding into Lance as she rubbed her clit. Her whole body jolted and shaked as her orgasm over took her. She made no sound but her entire body went stiff.

As they all came down from their height slowly milking each other's orgasm out until it became too painful. 

Allura wrapped her arms around Lance. Pulling him up against her chest as she maneuvered them to lay their heads on the mountains of pillows. 

"How was it, Honey?" Allura whispered, catching her breath.

"Amazing. Nothing I could have ever imagined." Lance said honestly. His voice almost gone. Shiro chuckled.

"Good thing I dropped the kids off at my sister's house." He said, stripping out of the rest of his clothes before he crawled into bed, on Lance's otherside. Lance's eyes went wide.

"Wait, what?" He asked. Allura couldn't help but giggled. 

"They would definitely wake up from how loud you were being. But don't worry, we'll change that." She sounded optimistic. 

Lance's mind raced with millions of questions. "So... your guys' early morning schedule?" 

"Is a lie," Shiro finishes. "We have the rest of the weekend off. Which means we get to have you all to ourselves." 

"But..."

"Shhhhh, sleep now, pretty boy." Shiro shushed him gently. Pulling the covers up to all of them. He cupped Lance's face before he gave him a sweet, soft kiss. 

Allura snaked her hand around Lance's face so she can turn his head and give him a goodnight kiss as well. Once Lance rested his head against Shiro's chest he was out. Completely fucked out that he didn’t even have to dream, he was already living it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me and say hi on Tumblr/twitter: Peacein-space :)


End file.
